Getting Lucky Or Not
by The Sirens
Summary: Naruto just wanted time with his boyfriend. Sasuke just wanted to leave the room alive. It is funny how horny teenagers perceive quality alone time. One-shot. Rating is cationary
1. Chapter 1

My Beta-reader told me of one of her encounters with her boyfriend and I just had to right it out with her favorite characters. I hope you all like it.

Sorry if it seems a bit OOC but just see them are regular teenage boys...horny and all

Betad by Ebony_Wolf

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

xxxxxx

If he hadn't been use to the bright obnoxious color, Sasuke was sure he would have gone blind the moment he stepped into Naruto's room. Orange was simply not a color all four walls needed to have. Though, this came from a guy whose whole room looked like it had been painted with blood (or so claimed Naruto).

"Sassssuke." Naruto whined, gaining the attention of the pale teen. The blonde was anxious. He had timed how long his adopted father took watering the garden, and as Sasuke stood transfixed by the absurdity of his room, those seconds were slowly filtering by.

Naruto decided to take matters into his own hands. The moment their eyes connected, a wicked smile appeared on the tan face. The three whisker-like markings that adorned both cheeks seemed to curl in warning.

His steps were timid at first, moving around the frozen Uchiha, and closing the door. When the door closed with a 'click', the blonde haired teen's confidence grew. Ebony eyes had watched Naruto cautiously, and as he approached with the conniving smile, the synapses in his mind screamed for him to run.

But Uchiha's don't ever run…they just calmly walk away…or step backwards with each step forward the blonde took.

This was how Sasuke found the back of his knees touching the not as bright, but no less obnoxious blue bedding.

"Naruto." The name was said calmly, as if trying to restore sense into a man who had gone insane. However, the attempt was ignored for tanned hands reached out to the edges of the Uchiha's dark blue shirt.

Sasuke glared, knowing the that not only would the infamous Uchiha Glare never fail, but like a cold shower dismiss Naruto's growing arousal.

Tanned hands spread across the lower abdomen, feather-like touches that promised further exploration once a certain obstacle was removed.

The process of elimination involving his shirt no longer was Sasuke's initial concern. The Uchiha Glare was failing. Not in the hundreds of years that the Uchiha's had lived had the glare ever failed. Now Sasuke was ruining the legacy.

'Maybe dobes are impervious.' Sasuke pondered, recalling the first time he had meet Naruto, and despite the two minute long glare the blonde had still opted to sit next to him, and offer his animal crackers.

"Start paying attention teme or you'll miss the fun parts." Naruto's whisper, so uncharacteristic for him, was soft next to Sasuke's ear. Pink lips captured the ear lobe moments after the words were spoken. Tanned hands were now freely splaying all over the chest that had become exposed during Sasuke's distraction.

The pair had made out before, and the removal of shirts was normal, but Sasuke could feel Naruto's smirk on his skin, and had a feeling that today would not be a normal day.

The pair of tanned hands stopped right in the middle of the pale chest. Naruto's lips caught Sasuke's in a chaste kiss, before his hands moved forward, propelling Sasuke's body unto the bed. Ebony eyes widened slightly, curious to where the blonde was planning to take this to, and though he'd never admit it, also slightly worried.

Seconds past as Sasuke's lay on the bed, his legs dangling from the edge while Naruto eyed the body displayed in front of him as if it were a banquet.

The same hands that had caressed the Uchiha's stomach now were making their way up jean clad legs, before reaching the goal that had the azure eyes sparkling like sapphires.

Due to Naruto's prior ministrations, and Sasuke's lack of attention, it was only when one single digit touched the encased arousal that Sasuke realized his body had betrayed him and responded to Naruto's touch.

Lifting himself unto the bed, his legs encased Sasuke's. Crawling up the Uchiha's body, which seemed more like a tackle to Sasuke's nervous mind, Naruto's pink tongue licked different places of the exposed skin before reaching pale lips.

"If you want me to stop I can." Naruto stated innocently. As if playing he had not sparked a fire in Sasuke with the one tanned hand stroking the bundle that was straining against the fabric of the jeans.

"Nnhh." The incoherent word that came from Sasuke's lips, did not sound like a negative response to Naruto, and as his lips descended fully unto Sasuke's, his hand reached to unfasten the jeans that were restraining the prize.

The moment Sasuke felt the hand touching the border of his boxers, all rational thought left his mind and he reacted on instincts….by thrusting his knees upwards and hitting Naruto right in-between his legs.

Pain quickly overtook the pleasant feeling of arousal. But it wasn't enough that he couldn't move, and as the chances of having sex slowly diminished, Naruto found himself flying through the air to land on the floor.

Finding the weight gone, Sasuke jumped off the bed, yanked the nearest door open throwing himself inside.

Silence entered the room. The blonde teen alternated his nursing of his butt and groin, unable to figure out which hurt more, and the other teen began to hyperventilate as his actions were registering in his mind.

Sasuke's arousal still pressed painfully against his pants, so he quickly tried to kill it, just as a precaution in case, the instant he stepped out of the closet, Naruto would be tempted to continue.

'Penguins…Monday's cafeteria food…Kiba making out with Akamaru…that clown in second grade…walking in on Itachi having sex with that boy-girl thing and fish face…walking in on Mother and Father during their thirtieth anniversary in the kitchen…' Feeling his arousal die instantly with the last two thoughts, Sasuke breathed.

"Sasuke?" The concern that was laced in Naruto's words warmed Sasuke. They were a promise that Naruto was past Sasuke's attempt to castrate him.

"Dobe." Silence again stretched between the two. Reaching for the handle of the door, Sasuke figured it was safe to leave if Naruto had yet to explode.

"What the fuck was that for!" The blonde yelled angrily, forcing Sasuke to close his eyes regretting his prior thoughts.

"You jumped me!" Sasuke shouted, slightly pissed that Naruto was yelling at him.

"I crawled on you."

"You were still on top of me!" A pale hand tightened on the door handle.

"And you kick me in the balls and threw me to the ground teme"

"That's because you're a dobe and…you…" Behind the door, Sasuke averted his eyes, unsure how to tell the blonde he had been scared by the sudden move into his boxers.

"Ya know, you're really starting to act like a girl Sasu-chan." Naruto stated, snickering at his comment, while scratching one of his cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes took a tint of red for a moment before the door was thrown forcefully open.

Naruto had moved from the floor, to sit on the bed. Pain was obviously still coursing through his system being as he continuously grimaced whenever he shifted.

But Sasuke could care less about Naruto's pain. Within two steps he was already in front of the smiling blonde. Quickly Sasuke's arm was pulled back and sent forward, knocking Naruto off the bed again under the impact of the fist.

Stepping over the groaning blonde, ebony eyes located his shirt and slipped it on, heading towards the closed door.

With a murmmer of 'dick', the wooden door was opened and closed quickly, leaving Naruto still groaning on the floor.

"All the better to fuck you with!" Naruto shouts behind his departing ebony haired friend, pleased that he had at least gotten a step closer.

"Hey I didn't know my carpet was green." Naruto said allowed, amazed at his new discovery, despite the fact he had lived in the same room for thirteen years.

xxxxxx

So how was it? I hope you all found it funny, leave a review.


	2. Author Note Do you want more?

Hello guys, this is Siren speaking, while this story was meant to be a simple one-shot of randomness, since so many people find it interesting do you guys want me to make this into a real story? Tell me your thoughts. And have a fun summer!


End file.
